


Procrastination

by Emzalina



Series: Joshneku Month [7]
Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: M/M, OC mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 15:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3416405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emzalina/pseuds/Emzalina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joshua wasn't going to school today. he wished he could convince Neku to stay too...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Procrastination

**Author's Note:**

> This is set after an AU written by me and my girlfriend, in which, the boys have to look after a baby doll as well as Joshua’s baby brother. During the story, Joshua is nearly raped by a teacher/ex lover (Sho) and this is mentioned in this drabble.

 

“Joshua, we have school.”

“Five more minutes…” Came the grumbled reply.

Joshua was lying half over Neku in their bed in Joshua’s large extravagant house. Neku sighed and shrugged at the answer, patting the other on the back to see if that could make him move. When that didn’t do anything, Neku sighed again and shuffled to make himself comfortable where they lay.

“Joshua, Yoshi needs to be taken care of  _before_  school,” Neku tried again. He didn’t really move so Joshua took that to mean he didn’t really care that he was being smothered by his body. Neku began to stroke Joshua’s hair causing the other to hum in happiness.

“The nanny should be here now,” Joshua told him as he closed his eyes again. He let his arms lean loosely over Neku in some type of a hug.

“Josh…” Neku sighed.

“Do you really want to get up?” Joshua asked. Neku hummed in question. “We could just miss school and lie here all day.” Joshua left a tiny kiss on Neku’s chest as a kind of incentive. Neku smiled slightly at the thought.

“We can’t miss it forever,” Neku chuckled.

“Yes we can,” Joshua answered, causing Neku to smile. He patted Joshua’s head this time. He was about to say something when Joshua shuffled so that his head was resting in the crook of Neku’s neck and he let his arms wrap around Neku again. While Neku was silent, Joshua spoke again.

“After what happened with…. _Sho_ … The police as still investigating teachers. What makes you think we even have class today?” Joshua’s voice was muffled as he hid his face. Neku raised an eyebrow at the question. He let his arms wrap around Joshua.

“You still don’t want to go back?”

“It’s… Troublesome.”

“You need to go to school Joshua,” Neku sighed. He let his one hand move to stroke Joshua’s hair while the other traced patterns on his back.

Joshua didn’t answer Neku. He sighed, shaking his head slightly. “How many days to the weekend?”

“Two,” Neku sighed.

“How about we miss today and I’ll go tomorrow?” He asked, finally lifting his face to look at Neku with big, sad eyes. Neku almost agreed, but instead he sat up, much to Joshua’s displeasure, and sighed.

Joshua sat up as well, moving back to lean against the headboard.

“Where did you throw my clothes last night?” Neku asked as he looked around the floor of the bedroom, finding it devoid of any clothes.

“Hallway I think?” Joshua yawned. Neku rolled his eyes.

“You couldn’t have just stripped me in the bedroom?”

“You were the one kissing me,” Joshua reported back. As Neku tried to move again he threw his arms around him with a soft whine.

“Don’t leave me,” he groaned, causing Neku to sigh.

“How much longer in bed will appease you?” Neku asked, finally giving in. Joshua beamed at Neku, hugging him tightly around the middle.

“Fifteen minutes, then you can go to school,” Joshua told him. He sighed happily when Neku crawled back into bed. They both lay down again, cuddling up close.

The covers became tightly wrapped around the two of them; It was cold and they had no clothes on. The two ended up wirth Joshua hugging Neku tightly while Neku ran the backs of his fingers up and down Joshua’s arm.

“What happened to you wanting to keep your attendance perfect?” Neku murmured. Joshua hummed in thought before giving an answer.

“That changed when I realised grades weren’t the most important thing.”

“What is?” Neku asked, turning to Joshua with as small smirk. Joshua smiled back for a second before answering.

“Yoshi.”

“Oh really?” Neku asked, a slight frown on his face now.

“No silly,” Joshua giggled. He reached up to kiss Neku’s nose. “You both are. You’re my family,”

“Me?” Neku asked, blushing slightly. Joshua nodded.

“Of course you.” Neku smiled, kissing Joshua.

“I love you,” he smiled.

“I love you too.” Joshua answered.

“Now about getting up…?” Neku smirked.

“Five more minutes.”


End file.
